Hired Spy
by Jessie59105
Summary: A girl has to go in a steal information. Does she make it out? What happens in the end?


I hope you enjoy this paper! Please R&R! It's a random story I wrote!

Discliamer: I don't own anything except my ideas!

* * *

**Hired Spy**

For weeks Kirra planned on how she was going to break into the airport chairman of the board office. She planned the approach, the time it took to break into the office, the time it would take to hack into the computer, the timing to get away, and finally where the get away car would be. Unfortunately, she didn't plan the mafia guards walking in on her. Quickly she ran out the side door in the office. Regrettably, the guards quickly reacted and started chasing her. Luckily, the stairwell door was near by. Down the hall they ran, the guards were beginning to breath harder and were starting to slow down.

When Kirra reached the door she threw it open and ran to the stairs. Sadly, that gave the guards a little breather that allowed them to get closer. Taking a risky move, she jumped over the railing, landed on the second landing and ran out the door. Her legs were killing her, but she kept running. 'Where did I go wrong?' She kept repeating to herself. 'At least I got the information I needed.' Running towards the designated spot was the best plan, however, as she rounded the corner a group of guards were at the door she needed. Turning and running, she rounded another corner that had two more guards at different doors.

'Great. Now I have eight guards on my tail with guns.' Quickly she rounded another corner and dashed into the bathroom. Ducking into the biggest stall she rested while the guards ran by. While in the stall she stood on the toilet and lifted a ceiling square to the side and pulled herself up. Replacing the square, she looked for a place to crawl to. When she looked up, she was greeted with a metal platform, which formed a sort of sidewalk. 'Thank God this was here, or else I would've been busted. Since I'm facing south It should take me to the exit where Mark is.' With light steps she ran down the walkway to the exit. Once at the door she slid back one of the tiles and checked the way. Two guards stood right below her.

"Hey Frank. She's not at the south exit; we're going to go look in the bathrooms." A big guy said into a microphone while the little guy kept a lookout.

"Hey Bob. This is Frank. Don't bother checking the bathrooms; we already did that. How about you guys go check the security box."

"We'll do that." Slowly Bob and the little guy moved out of sight. Once gone Kirra dropped to the ground and exited the door. Unfortunately, an alarm was set off as soon as she opened the door. Like always, Mark was waiting in his Aston Martin Vanquish. Mark took off with breath taking speed. Guards poured out of the door and started firing at the car. Luckily, the car had bulletproof windows and nitrous to get them out of tight situations. Mark was always calm on a job and knew what to do at the right time. He was tall and athletic, with sandy blonde hair and a cool ease around him. Anyone would relax in his presence. At this moment in time she was extremely glad he was driving; swerving around obstacles and dodging other cars was his type of thing. What was really entertaining was the fact that he was smiling during this whole entire time. "Did you think that was fun back there, while almost being killed?" Kirra snapped.

"Well, yeah I do." Mark coolly replied. All Kirra could do was stare at Mark. She was amazed.

"You're really weird, you now that. Thanks for coming though," was Kirra's only reply.

While smiling Mark replied, "What are friends for? You get the it?" asked Mark calmly.

"What do you think?" snapped back Kirra.

"Just making sure. No need to get all mad."

"Sorry. Automatic response. I'm just a little stressed right now.'

"That's ok. You can go ahead a sleep for awhile we have a long drive ahead."

"What do you mean 'long' drive? I fly out tomorrow. I can't go anywhere." demanded Kirra.

"I was thinking that we could just drive to France instead of flying. Therefore, I took the liberty of getting your bags and passport. Now we'll have plenty of time to look around before meeting up with our employer."

Kirra just gapped at him. He had gone into her room, got her stuff and decided that they would drive from England to France while she was working. "What about all my plans? All the timing and preparations I made going to waste!"

Well, wouldn't the guards be looking for a single lady, who doesn't walk or act like a lady? Wouldn't they have guards on every plane going out of the country? So, you would most likely be caught before you left the country."

"Well, yeah; I guess they would," admitted Kirra.

"So, my plan is better. Right?"

"Yeah, whatever. How long will it take to get there and are we taking the ferry across?

"It will take about four hours, so you better get comfortable; and yes we are taking the ferry."

Giving up on talking Kirra settled down. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep. About two hours Mark suddenly severed, and rudely awakened Kirra. "Glad your awake. We're being followed. They've been following us for the past hour. Luckily, we've been in residential area's, but now we're in farm lands and they're taking action." Mark said all this while Kirra was getting her bearings.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I think it's your friends from the airport," Mark replied a little stressed. "If they hit this car with a bullet, I'll kill them myself."

Normally that would make Kirra laugh, but right know she was getting out the gun from her bag. "I'm going to shoot out their tires."

"Ok. I'll give you a smooth ride. Just aim well and don't give them a chance to shoot at us any more." With that Mark stopped swerving so much and Kirra rolled down her window. In one fluid movement she leaned out the window and shot out the front right tire. Next she went after the left tire. Perfect shot, the tire blew and the car started to slow down and eventually stopped. Mark left the guys in the dust as they were firing bullets at them.

"That was fun." Kirra said while smiling.

"You're nuts."

"I know!" With that both Mark and Kirra laughed aloud.

An hour later they arrived at the ferry and paid to get on. "We're meeting our employer at the ferry dock right?" Mark asked.

"Yep. They're supposed to be in a black corvette."

Mark and Kirra stood at the front rail enjoying the company and the fresh air. "I have a weird feeling about this job." Mark calmly stated.

"Yeah, I do to. I guess we'll have to be more careful this time and ready to leave on a moments notice." Mark just nodded his agreement and looked over the bay. Both stood there a little aggregative, until they docked. Once docked, they got into the car and waited until they could take the information to their employer. They showed their passports as they left and went to the parking lot to wait for the corvette. Immediately, they spotted the corvette. Kirra got out of the car and was about to leave when Mark called her name. "Be careful, ok? You don't know what they'll do. After this job, how about we retire?"

Kirra just smiled at Mark, "I will. Don't worry they can't take me out. We can talk after I get back, ok?" As she approached the car as a tall man got out of the car. He was her employer. Tall, dark and handsome was the thought Kirra had as she saw him. Every time they meet, he always intimidated her.

"Mr. Mason, I have your information you asked for. Do you have the money?" Kirra stated very business like.

"Your very direct Ms. Black. Here it is. We'll be in touch." With that he threw a duffle bag at her, and Kirra gave him the packet. Once the transaction was made he got in his car and drove off while Kirra, duffle bag in hand, walked back to the car. Once in the car Kirra simple said, "Well, with that out of the way. Where do you want to retire?"

While driving into town Mark replied, "I was thinking we could go to Australia. Then we could go to Egypt."

"What do you mean 'we'? You want to retire, who says I want to?"

Mark didn't reply until they got their rooms at the hotel. They had a pretty big dining area with two separate bedrooms and a big balcony. Immediately, Mark went to his room and took a shower, while Kirra went to her room and bathroom to take a shower. 'I wonder what's eating him up.' As she stood in the hot water she thought about how calmly he handled things and right now he was handling something that seemed to be eating him up. This wasn't like him. Once out and dressed she went to the balcony where Mark joined her. As the sun was setting Mark turned to her, "I'm going to retire and you can stay but if you want to retire with me here's a first class ticket." With that Mark grabbed his bags and walked out the door. When Mark left she looked at the ticket. 'No wonder he was so anxious, the plane leaves in two hours.' Right as she was packing Mark rushed back into the room. "We got to go now! There are cops coming up here looking for you and me. It seems someone gave them our names and where to find us." With that both Kirra and Mark ran to the fire escape and climbed down. Once at ground level they called a cab and took off to the airport. "I guess this means you're retiring?" simply asked Mark.

"I guess it does. Cause I apparently can't keep myself out of trouble." Kirra smiled at Mark, "So we're going to Egypt?"

"Yep, I thought if it was Egypt on the ticket you would come." Once at the airport they boarded the plane and took off to a new and calmer life.

* * *

Please R&R! I hpoe you enjoyed it! 


End file.
